


The Closer and/or Major Crimes | Drabbletag

by grrriliketigers



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 7 [1]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Closer and Major Crimes femslash drabbles for femslash100's Drabbletag 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brenda/Sharon

**Author's Note:**

> There are more Brenda/Sharon chapters. When I do new ones I'll do a new chapter so this first Brenda/Sharon chapter isn't the only chapter. Ditto for any other pairings probably.

Title: Stop  
Prompt: Brenda’s Office (?)  
Rating: R

Brenda shoved Sharon hard against the door of her office. So hard that for a second Sharon was unsure if the blonde was going to kiss her or deck her. Brenda’s lips descended on Sharon’s as Sharon’s fingers plunged into soft blonde waves. 

Brenda moaned, shoving her leg between Sharon’s thighs. Sharon ground against her and Brenda didn’t need any more encouragement, reaching down and pulling up Sharon’s tight pencil skirt. 

Sharon squeezed her eyes shut. “Stop, stop, stop!” 

Brenda pulled back, giving Sharon a look of incredulity. 

“Not here.” Sharon whispered. “My place.” 

“Now?” Brenda questioned. 

“Now.” Sharon nodded.

 

**

Title: Consummate  
Prompt: Abandon  
Rating: M

Through the door of Sharon’s apartment, Sharon dragged Brenda immediately to her bedroom. It would be weeks before Brenda even caught a glimpse of her living room. 

Brenda resumed her course, shoving Sharon’s pencil skirt up to her waist and her fingers plunged into Sharon’s sensible cotton panties. Sharon’s head snapped back in a guttural moan. “Please, please…” she pleaded as Brenda’s thumb found her sensitive clit. 

“Fuck...” Sharon gasped.

Brenda lowered herself to her knees, dragging the panties off as she did so. 

Brenda’s tongue made contact with Sharon’s swollen sex and she thought her legs would give out.

 

**

Title: …Nothing  
Prompt: An Affair to Remember  
Rating: PG

It was the first time that Brenda spent the night at Sharon’s. Fritz was out of town and therefore wouldn’t be around to notice his wife’s absence. 

Sharon hummed, bustling around the kitchen, making coffee and eggs. Brenda sat at the kitchen island watching her with an adoring expression. Sharon turned and saw Brenda; she blushed a little. “What?”

“Nothing.” Brenda smiled. “I… nothing.” 

“What’s that face for?”

“It’s my face.” Brenda laughed. 

“You know what I mean.” Sharon grinned. 

Brenda let out a breath of feigned exasperation. “I love you, okay?” 

Sharon blinked then smiled from ear to ear.

 

**

Title: Surprise  
Prompt: Best Behavior  
Rating: G

Brenda was surprised to see Sharon standing in the middle of Major Crimes. Sharon turned and offered a small, almost apologetic smile. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Flynn announced and the squad filed out. 

Brenda and Sharon lingered; Brenda looked on questioningly. 

“Pope just told me to report here. I didn’t have a chance to warn you.” Sharon said softly. 

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” 

Sharon grinned. “I don’t know that I’d even recognize that if I saw it.” She teased. 

“I have to save some mystery…” Brenda batted her eyelashes innocently. 

Sharon had to fight the urge to kiss her.

 

**

Title: Fuzzy Ones  
Prompt: Cuffs  
Rating: PG

“Have you ever used your cuffs?” Brenda asked as she and Sharon lounged lazily in Sharon’s living room on a Sunday afternoon. 

Sharon looked at Brenda over the rims of her glasses, confused. “Have I ever arrested someone?” She asked incredulously. 

“Wow.” Brenda laughed. “I think you’re the most demure person I’ve ever been with.” 

“I’m not a prude!” Sharon objected. 

“I didn’t say that.” Brenda chuckled. 

“And no. That would be against regulations.” Sharon paused, “and I would think uncomfortable.” 

“They make fuzzy ones.” Brenda insisted. 

Sharon shrugged, turning her attention back to her book. “I’ll think about it.”


	2. Sharon/Andrea

Title: “Preparing Testimony”  
Author: madampresident  
Prompt: Major Crimes: Andrea/Sharon - preparing testimony  
Requested by madampresident  
Word Count: 100

 

Andrea wrapped her arms around Sharon, pulling her close, stealing a kiss. “So, what are we doing this evening?” She asked indulgently.

Sharon smirked a little. “Preparing testimony.” 

“You can probably start being honest about us. You’re officially divorced now. Rusty is mature enough to handle it.”   
“I will.” Sharon said, leaning in for another kiss. 

Andrea pulled back. “Will you?” She scrutinized Sharon’s face for a moment. 

“I’ve never dated a woman before. Give me a little leeway.” Sharon insisted. 

“Do you promise you’re not just trying to put it off indefinitely?” 

“Maybe we are preparing testimony…” Sharon smirked.


End file.
